The Manipulator
by Readerlet
Summary: Vanitas raised his arms over his head-Pop! His shoulder blades finally moved back into socket. He didn't care. All he had to do was wait for that wanna-be keyblade master to summon him. And Ooh she will… Whether she wants to or not-just as long as she still had that charm… (please review! Haven't done a story in a while :p)
1. Prologue

_It shouldn't have ended like this..._

He thought fighting his droopy eye lids from closing his bright orange amber eyes. Vanitas knew if he closed them he wasn't sure if he would continue to exist_. _

_Phffft... As if there was anything else to live for anymore..._

The dark apprentice of the maniacal Xeonhart was defeat. Both physically and spiritually. Now he was floating in the dark void that didn't smell like true darkness at all causing him to wrinkle his nose. It smelled too _**clean…**_

There was neither fear nor remorse in his fragmented heart. From the top of his sleek obsidian hair to the tip of his rugged jet black boots, he felt completely numb. Although this numb was different from the tingly numbness that usually covered him. At least every time the feeling of pain became unbearable or whenever an unversed died_. Now that fucking hurts…_ he grunted at the remembrance.

_Stay awake Vanitas…_ his eyes kept blinking sleepily…

_Or else you won't stay you for long!_ He shouted in his mind.

Within that moment an idea crept into his brain. He moved his tongue slowly to the right edge of his mouth and_**-chomp!**_ He growled as the taste of iron mixed with the saliva. Blood drooled out of his soft frowning lips as the liquid lightly painted down his pale white neck. The nerve on his armored body jolted as he felt the returning sensation of his eyes sprung open.

Vanitas hated the returning feeling of his body because all it knew was suffering. All he felt from it was the soreness of his biceps and calve muscles; the involuntary trembling of his nerves and he was certain most of his ribs were broken and his shoulders were dislocated.

_Couldn't fucking move even if I wanted to._ He groaned in frustration_. I have to focus on a way to get the hell out of here! But how did I end up back in __**this**__ darkness?_

Adrenaline began pumping through his veins and like clockwork the tingly numbness coated over him with some relief. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he remembered that he achieved his ultimate goal of forming the X blade... He became the dominant one after reuniting with that idiot Ventus. Though what he did not expect was for her to gain consciousness so quickly. Not after giving her that critical blow from the highest Cliff side. That much momentum should've sent that goody toe shoes into a coma.

That girl's speed was slower than Ventus and trickier than Terra. Thanks to that stupid magic of hers and her repetitive cart wheels. Tire her out and those skills would be useless… She was so weak compared to the other keyblade wielders...

Nor did the apprentice anticipate fighting three on one all at the same time.

_That fucking rat! If he only didn't come into the picture I would've continued to be whole..._

Now presently his only salvation was destroyed, Ventus became the victor and their heart was shattered. So shattered that caused them to be in such a severely weaken state that they had to disconnect from their original body. Now he was currently stuck taking refuge in a damn kid's heart which he had no influence over.

Now he was a prisoner. His prison cell was the piece of darkness that was once missing in Venus's heart and the security guard with all the keys was a freaking four year old.

_If I am awake then that fool must be asleep_. He calculated chewing on his injured tongue. Which meant their body is literally left for grabs but how would he be able to obtain it? An eerie smirked formed.

_Well there's always Ms. Backup..._ A burst of insane laughter echoed the void.

Petting his ego, the bright eyed boy praised himself for thinking such a brilliant plan in the first place. His master always annoyed him with such advice.

"Remember Vanitas, always think farther ahead. The more you think outside the box the higher your survival rate will be." Said Xeonhart, coldly looking over the Keyblade Graveyard. "If you can do that, then nobody can defeat you… No matter how hard they try."

Vanitas crossed his arms kicking the dirt below. "Tch. Sure, whatever old man"

The creepy old fart chuckled still facing beyond the cliff. "Suit yourself."

Xeonhart was always the "know it all" when it came to the future, but now it was his turn. All he needed to do now was to wait. Then everything would be a cake walk.

Vanitas raised his arms over his head-_**Pop!**_ His shoulder blades finally moved back into socket. He didn't give a shit. All he had to do was wait for that wanna-be keyblade master to summon him. And _Ooh_ she will… Whether she wants to or not-just as long as she still had that charm…

Vanitas closed his eyes focusing on his dark energy.

_Aqua…_


	2. Oblivious

I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

And Yen Sid's world is called _The Mysterious Tower_.

More on the bottom.

* * *

_Did it really have to be this way?_

Aqua quietly thought floating in deep space. The world of the keyblade Graveyard was no more. Its light was blown out similar to that of a candle and it was caused by the destruction of the infamous X Blade. Aqua remembered defeating the possessed Ventus with the help of King Mickey. Then everything went kinda blurry…she could recall an enormous explosion tossing both her and Ventus up to the sky...-wait was Ventus still with her? She gently squeezed her right hand through her steel gloves. It was still gripping the gripping the young boy's limp armored palm.

_Oh thank goodness._ She sighed attempting to smile but only had enough strength to smirk. It was alright. Nobody would be able to see behind the coal colored helmet_. I hope Terra made it out okay..._

From the events and situations that led up to this point in space, the blue haired maiden felt that what happened to her teacher and friends were mostly her fault. She shouldn't have left neither of them alone…After constantly telling Ventus to go back home to only find out that their master was going to hurt him, and Terra…having to defend against his own teacher-no his own _**father**_. Even to battle Ven just after he recently said, "put an end to me." Her heart ached in a mix of sadness and guilt_. If only the three of us stayed together…_

"Ventus! Aqua!"

_Huh?_ Looking from the corner of her eye Aqua saw a blurry black fuzz ball gliding towards the drifting pair rather quickly_. That voice sounds so familiar…_

"Don't worry guys, you're going to be okay!"

Aqua felt a slight touch on her left arm as a ball of light engulfed her surroundings. Her void armor soon denigrated as she found herself laying belly flat on a cold surprisingly clean cement floor. Ventus learned on the wall beside her in his usual clothes still in deep slumber.

"Heal!"

Bright yellow pollen sprinkled over her body freeing her from all ailments and busting her with energy. She gasped raising herself up. "Where am I?" She fluttered her eyes seeing Mickey a few feet in front of her and what looked like they were in Master Yen Sid's study chamber.

"Aqua, you lost consciousness." The keyblade master turned to see Master Yen Sid himself. His deep serious voice caught her by surprise. "Fortunately, Mickey found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes of In-between and brought you back to me to receive proper care."

Aqua glanced at Venus who was still fast asleep against the pale yellow wall then back to the wise old wizard. '_What about Terra?_'

As if reading her exact thought, Master Yen Sid closed his eyes lowering his tone of voice. "I'm sorry but there was no sign of Terra."

A small invisible needle prickled her heart. "I see…" Aqua glanced down at the grey cemented floor. She sighed looking back at her other dear friend. '_How am I going to tell Ven?_'

She reached out placing her hand on Ventus's right shoulder nudging him enough to feel. "Ven! Ventus!" She raised her voice, shaking him a bit harder_. No use…_she slowly withdrew her hand_…he's not waking up…_

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Said the grey bearded wizard.

"When will he wake?"

Yen Sid exhaled once again closing his eyes refusing to meet hers. "I could not say." The old Master did not like speaking such sad news to the youth. It always brought such a pitiful look on their potential faces but it had to be done. "It is almost as though his heart has left." Aqua stared off in the distance. '_Ventus…_' He continued, "Should it return. He may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

The invisible need in her heart pricked its way deeper. "No…"she muttered' _Ven…Terra.._.' her hands started forming into fists as she faced Yen Sid. "I'll keep him safe." She turned away to the blond hair boy. "Until he wakes." She pledged. "Forever if I have to." _I'll always be there to take care of you Ven…_

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now." Yen Sid's eyes widened as he started to face away from the young keyblade wielders. "It is not your protection." He stopped still showing the back of his dark sapphire robe. "He needs you to believe." The wizard raised his arms as if he was trying to show the right path with his words. "You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend." He continued to stroll toward his wooden lime green patted chair as he spoke. "One who believes in him to show him the way home."

Master Yen Sid stood beside his chair for a moment. "Just as long as you love him…then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes." The chair creaked as the wizard attempted to sit upon it. "He can follow that love back to where he belongs-"He turned his head back to see Aqua, Ventus and Mickey. "The realm of light." A gentle wrinkle smile spreader across his face.

Aqua couldn't help but smile a little herself. _There was still hope…_

"Ah!" said the delighted mouse spinning to her direction. "Don't worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven too." Mickey raised his glove to the sleeping boy. "Gosh he's been as good as a friend to me as anybody. And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts…then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one." He grinned.

Aqua chuckled, "Three lights." The king's grin turned into curiosity. "Terra."

Mickey frowned causing his black round ears to lower as well. "But…Terra's gone. Maybe for good."

The young lapis eyed keyblade master shook her head in disagreement as she reached out the star shaped charm from her pocket. "I think I know how to find him." She then showed it to Mickey as she griped it tightly in both her hands.

_Please guide me like you did before…_

* * *

Sorry to inform you that most of this chapter is straight from the dialogue of the game _KH:Birth by sleep_ with my own thoughts and feelings of what _I_ believed Aqua felt. I really wanted to get this out of the way so please dont expect the following chapters to be this long. they probably wont. ^^

Hope it flowed well :D.

Don't worry though, Vanitas will make his appearance again in the next chapter!

Prologue and this chapter updated !


	3. Resurrection by Sleep part 1

Hope these two chapters are _fit_ to your liking...

More in next chapter.

* * *

"Aqua, rest here for the night and set off for your journey at dawn. " Yen Sid's voice echoed from his chair. He was no longer looking their way direction.

_But… _

"A tired heart and body cannot go against the restless darkness without proper sleep. Mickey will take you to the lower floors where your sleep quarters will be, and by the time you arrive Ventus will already be there."

Aqua sighed, putting her charm back in her pocket. "Yes, thank you Master Yen Sid." She didn't want to seem disrespectful and she had not laid in a bed since Disney Town. After all Master Yen Sid did just give her very important advice.

"Come on Aqua!" shouted the blissful King as he waved his white gloved hand as if it silently said 'let's go' as he walked towards the exit. The young teenager stood up catching up to the three foot tall mouse. Mickey looked up at her smiling. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" he said taking ahead start down the spiral stairs.

"Not fair your majesty!"

Giggling at the thought of a race the young keyblade master began running down the steps as well; forgetting the problems of the present. Just for a brief moment. Like the _old days_ back at their home world, remembering Ventus, Terra and her constantly challenging each other for fun. Back when all of them were Master Eraqus's apprentices.

"_Last one there, has to do everybody's laundry for a whole week!"_ Ventus would say before taking ahead start before Aqua and Terra.

"_You're on!"_ said Terra encouraging the friendly competition as he began chasing after the youngest apprentice. _He always did try to strengthen himself._

Aqua would laugh at the two as she also took part of the race but knew better then to _rush_ inside the Grand Hall. Master Eraqus would sometimes be waiting in there ready to scowl them for running in the hall. He would preach about how it would cause accidents if they did. So by the time she would reach the entry way she'd begin to walk inside and as expected both Ventus and Terra were stopped to be lectured by their Master. The nineteen year old would chuckle to herself, skipping to the Grand Hall, free from laundry for that week.

However this race with King Mickey at _the Mysterious Tower_, there were no advantages. She lost by only a few steps behind.

The mouse used his legs as support, trying to catch his breath. Both of them were standing near the white wooden door. "Good race! I almost thought I wasn't gonna make it there."

"It was close your majesty." She said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh no need for the formality Aqua, just call me Mickey." Mickey straightened himself offering out his white gloved hand.

"Okay, Mickey." Aqua smiled shaking the fellow keyblade wielder's hand with her own.

"Anyways, here's your room." He let go motioning his hand towards the door." Ven should be already inside."

"Thanks for everything, Mickey."

"Good Luck on your journey!" the black cute mouse waved, while walking towards the Tower's tangerine entrance doors.

She kept up her smile as she waved to her friend goodbye. Turning the golden door knob, to seeing a yellow circle shaped room. It had two different colored twin beds. One had a white blanket, blue sheets and a light brown pillow while the other had a light brown blanket, white sheets and a blue pillow. In between them was a medium sized dark brown night stand and on top of that was a cherry red 'S' shaped lamp. To the east of the room was an oval window that perfectly showed the sun setting on the horizon. Stepping in, into the corner less room, Aqua noticed at the west, the mini hallway that lead to the bathroom.

Ventus was resting safely on bed closest to the hallway so she jumped on the one closest to the window. She was _exhausted_. Aqua didn't bother changing her clothes just taking off her shoes and stockings would be enough. She liked the way the cold fresh sheets felt when she dipped her feet into a clean bed.

_Aaah…_ She thought covering her legs with the light brown blanket as she squeezed her baby blue pillow. _The interior here is so strange. _The tired keyblade master pulled out precious her star shaped charm and placed it on the night stand. She turned the switch off the lamp and faced towards the other twin bed that held her friend.

"Goodnight Ventus." She whispered shutting her eyes. _I hope you wake up soon_. A small tear fell down her cheek.

Hours had passed as the full moon crept its way to the window. The moonlight lit up the room but Ventus and Aqua sleep unbothered though it didn't stop the girl from tossing and turning in the bed. On the nightshade rested the gemed charm. It shook a little whenever Aqua accidentally hit her had on the side of it as she moved around the bed restlessly.

"Ven..." she mumbled in her sleep knocking her hand once again across the night stand. It caused the blue charm to tumble on the floor where the moon light could not hit.

"…Ven…" She repeated while squinting her closed eyes and turning over on her back.

The magical charm began to secrete _**darkness **_from the center of the star.

"…Ventus…" Aqua said faintly.

A dark transparent shadow with red glowing eyes loomed over her as it eerily chuckled.

She finally became still and began dreaming of home…

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Resurrection by Sleep part 2

Okay everybody, I wrote two more chapters on this story and i wont be publishing anymore until _next_ weekend.

But if I get more reviews then I might publish more sooner..._Maybe_.

* * *

It was a cloudy yet breezy day at The Land of Departure. Aqua was sitting under favorite oak tree attempting to mend the collected pieces of scraped stainless steel and gems shards together with her magic. The young teenager finally had all the required pieces the old worn Alchemy book had asked. The book claimed that creating the charms _flawlessly_ and then _handing_ them away, strangely had the same effects of the legendary star shaped _Paopau Fruit_.

_Citrine, Emerald, and Aquamarine!_ She happily thought skimming through the borrowed library book. "'Must handle selected gems with caution." she quoted using her finger to carefully outline each word. "Any cracks, scratches and or unwanted debris will not make the spell _entanglement_ work." So basically keep them neat. Right, easy enough.

A shadow casted over her it held out a shape of an imperfect keyblade. "Aqua, you said that would come spar with us today!" whined the spiky blond haired boy. She looked up staring into his cute innocent eyes. She liked how they always showed how he really felt and right now his look was the impatient puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Ven, I guess I got too caught up with this new project I've been working on." she smiled apologetically as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, what kind of project?" Ventus eyes widen in pure curiosity. Before Aqua could explain herself further the sixteen year old boy's attention was misdirected.

"Hey Ventus!" yelled Terra from the sparing ring thirty feet away. He waved his left arm which held a wooden sword. "Did you still want to spar?"

Ven's face turned towards his other best friend. The puppy eyes disappeared as it was replaced with a grand smile. "Yeah!" he quickly began running to the sparing arena.

Aqua rolled her eyes looking over the Alchemy book once more ignoring the slight sting of jealousy._ Boys will be boys.._.She licked the tip of her fingers turning to the next page just before she could read the first sentence, individual droplets of water stopped her concentration_. Oh no, it can't start raining now! _ The maiden quickly gathered her materials holding them close to her bosom. _Cannot afford to get these wet. _

As the blue haired girl cradled all her items, she stood up about to leave her favorite spot as she bumped into Ventus who quietly stood in front of her completely emotionless. Surprised, Aqua took a couple steps back. "Sorry Ven, I didn't see you there." Her apologetic face turned serious, noticing there was something off about him. The boy lowered his head not saying a word, holding not the practice keyblade anymore but his own. _It's his eyes…they were orange._

A roar of thunder echoed in the mountains. The clouds darkened and swirled as it covered the entire sky. The once gentle cooling breeze became hostile gusts of wind carrying the dense drops of rain. _This isn't right. _She thought tilting her head. "Ven?"

"_**Aaaaaaahhhhh!"**_

The agonizing scream causes Aqua's heart to almost leap out of her throat. She hastily turned her position to the direction of the scream. It was Terra. He was kneeling with his hand gripping the temples of his head in the center of the sparing arena. A pool of swirling darkness manifested around him slowly sinking him in like quicksand. The warrior's hair changed from its earthy color to that of dark dingy grey letting out another horrid yelp.

"Terra!" Aqua shouted as she started to run toward the sparing arena. She heard the pitter patter of feet run behind her assuming it was Ventus following suit. "Don't worry Terra we're coming!"

_**Shank.**_

Was the sound of the keyblade when it pierced through Aqua's upper back, stopping her dead on her tracks. Pieces of torn paper, gem shards and scrap metal scattered on the wetted pavement. Her shoulders relaxed, arms left limp to her hips as she turned her head around to see only Ventus holding the keyblade's handle.

His clothes morphed to the darkened skin tight body armor; seeing right through her with those orange tinted eyes. "You shouldn't be worrying about **_him_** right now." He said ever so smoothly.

_T-That voice..._

"V-Ven…?" she said her voice cracked with fear.

The boy pushed his keyblade deeper into the poor girl's back, painfully wedging it side to side until it forced its way through her rib cage. Aqua cried out in pain as she lost all feeling for her legs as the keyblade that was in her was keeping her from meeting the floor.

A pleased sinister smirk formed across the young keyblade wielder. He really enjoyed making her _scream_. Dark purple energy radiated from his entire body as the weapon absorbed it. The soaked blue maiden shrieked to the sky. She could feel the cold bitter touch of darkness looming over her heart.

Concentrating for a brief moment, the false Ventus shot all of the dark matter into his victim's chest cavity. Aqua felt the weight of darken thorns chain wrap itself around her heart. As soon as the thorns were in place, the boy pulled his Keyblade out of her back as the teenager dropped to the floor like a rag doll. He began admiring the blade that was stained with blood then looked down at her. "Connection complete."

Aqua lay on her side in a large luke warm puddle. Her body was completely paralyzed yet she could still feel his presence coming closer. _Oh please let this end…_

A creepy laughter busted out of the boy as he keeled down beside her. His face no longer took the look of her dear friend. This person was demonically_ beautiful_. His face was almost as pale as chalk yet held such boyish charm, and his long spiked ebony hair defied all laws of physics. He was now only a few inches away from her's and he was _**smiling**_. The look of happiness on him brought goose bumps over her skin. "End?"

She gasped as the demonic keyblade wielder span his weapon like a toy then held it high over his head. "We're just getting _started_."

"Oh yeah…By the way, _**my**_ name's Vanitas!" He yelled slashing his keyblade over her head.

_**Thunk!**_

Aqua rose up from her bed drenched with sweat clenching her chest; her heart thumped loudly enough she could hear it pulsing in her eardrums and he brain actually _ached_. She looked around the pale yellow room then over to the other twin bed where Ventus was still peacefully slept.

"It was all… just a dream." She mumbled to herself calming her troubled heart reaching for her Aquamarine star shaped charm from the night stand but it was no longer there. She leaned over her bed finding it on the grey colored floor as she took the star back in bed with her. She looked out of the large oval shaped window holding her precious item close to her chest as if it would find comfort from it.

_It was just a terrible nightmare._

The Keyblade master kicked off the rest of the blankets away as she tucked the charm into her pocket, slip on her black stockings and tied her matching shoes to her feet. Aqua sat on the corner of her bed watching the night become twilight. She had to be ready. There was no time to think about nightmares. It would be _dawn_ soon.

* * *

Laters!


	5. Darkness Within

Yay! Two chapters done on time! :D

Woo hope this is good.

Worlds that take place are Neverland and In the heart of Sora

* * *

Aqua carried Ventus out of the tower's rounded tangerine door piggy back style. It took a little while reaching to this point, the boy was heavier than he looked but there's no time to waste.

"Ven needs a safe place." She mumbled. _But where?_

_Aqua…_ a faint voice echoed in her mind.

At that moment Ventus's right arm began to rise on its own summoning his keyblade. The keyblade then began illuminating light and within that power beamed majestically morphing into a doorway of pure light.

She chuckled. "All right if that's where you want to go." She began carefully walking towards the light.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Vanitas was still floating in his own prison cell. Hours had passed since he was officially "linked" with Aqua. Just like _friends_. The thought disgusted him_. Fuck_ friends. The image of his master and his other half crossed his mind. They either manipulate or get in the way.

_Thanks to that charm…there was a second shot. Who would've thought that thing came in handy?_

The memory crossed his mind…

_The whole fucking place is littered with __**buffoons **__._He thought watching they weirdly dressed children carry a box half their size. He was at another happy-good lucky world and he hated every second of it. Vanitas was only meant to be there to unleash his creations to keep Xeonhart's pawn busy and to check on the progress of the childish Ventus. _**Fool…**_

The big baby had finally throwing away a wooden toy that Terra had given to him four years ago as a "gift from a friend." The hateful boy remembered staring at the imperfect keyblade neatly stashed with other stupid knick knacks in a large worn out chest. He was spying on his other half the day got such a wasteful item_… Makes me wanna break it… _

So he swiped it while no one bothered to notice but to his surprise he found the other keyblade wielder who _did_ notice his shifting presence_. Aqua…_he smirked behind his black helm. The only one out of the three that he actually anticipated battling again and again. It never ceased to get boring with her. She'd question, he taunt and tease her. Then her panties would get into a bunch, ending with the result of a challenge.

However the times had change, before arriving at the world, Xeonhart warned if the girl ever got in the way to kill her otherwise the plan would risk failure. _Oh well…_ He shrugged waiting for his prey to arrive_. …might as well get the most of the muse while I still can ._Aqua came into sight looking around the little homes.

"_So have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?"_

…

The Battle ended more in_ her_ favor than his.

Vanitas was now lying flat on his ass on the dirt. At the center of a village that had leather cones for houses at some world where a flying boy tricked kids into staying and fighting other idiotic adults. Vanitas was holding himself up by using his keyblade as a crutch. He held the right side of his ribcage with his other arm_. Lovely, __**more **__broken bones_.

His eyes glance at the blue trickster laying there ever so still. He slowly stands up, knees crackling from the pressure of his joints as he stretched out his neck. It snapped side to side raising his weapon slightly above the ground walking towards the girl.

_Did she really think I'd die that easy?_

He's taken farther abuse then this. Compared to the old fart's _discipline_ and the constant attacks on the unverse from all three keyblade wielders. Aqua's hits were slow and the impact of her hits didn't possess the desire for killing. Though her magic was advance and once in a combo it was tough but not impossible to break. Even after taunting her by breaking the damned stick that Ventus previously owned, she still held _some_ of that anger bottled in.

He stopped lowering himself beside the young master, brushing off the blue strains of hair from her neck, touching the tanned bare skin that showed a thick blue vain. He pressed it with his two fingers feeling her pulse.

"Hmph, she's _still_ alive."

The thought of Vanitas being _weaker_ than her angered him immensely_. If I had it my way I'd just kill Ventus from the very beginning and use her to form the X blade…_but the risk of failure was high since he was just a fragment heart and she didn't fit in Xeonhart's plan with that blockhead. He lifted his keyblade over Aqua's neck, replacing it where his fingers once touched. _She barely has any darkness in her heart anyway…_

She was completely useless and a decision had to be made.

From the corner of his eye caught something shimmering brightly on the ground. It was the Aqua's charm glowing an eye sore light. He snatched it applying pressure tempting to break it in his hand. _No everybody has darkness even her..._ Vanitas's keyblade rested lightly on the girl's neck.

He clutched the gem star as if feeling his frustration the light glowed brighter. _…including this __**thing**_. His dark aura flared snaking its way to the light. The darkness swirled around the charm covering the light like a dark blanket. The brightness was out like a burnt light bulb and a purple dark flame took its place.

"Let _**Fear**_ grow in your heart and bring yourself down." He mumbled tossing the tainted charm as it fell close to Aqua's face. Vanitas quietly stood up unsummoning his dark keyblade causing it to fade away from the maiden's body.

"_Aqua!" _Just as if it was on cue, the cavalry of kids were arriving.

"Don't got time for this." He said creating a portal of darkness before entering it he looked over at the unconscious keyblade master. "Guess you live another day, until next time."

The aquamarine charm laid there believing to have the light it once had.

The memory ended.

It wasn't the charm itself that led Vanitas to Aqua and his empty body. It was what held _inside it_ and it was a wonderful accident. Sadly to his surprise he wasn't able to obtain the vessel with his _**entity **_alone. .._My heart is still trapped in that kid…_ But just how was he going to get back into the body without bring Ventus with him?

_If the keyblade was tossed in the mix_, he thought_, yea I would be free, but there would still be a fifty-fifty chance that bastard would wake up_. He didn't wanna take that chance. The dark apprentice barely had enough darkness to keep himself from falling into a similar slumber_. _

_I need more __**negativity…**_

A plan began to form in his mind. It was time to pay Aqua a nightly visit in her dreams_ … A little more __**Fear **__will place her right where I want her…_

* * *

Next chapter!


	6. Warning Dreams

Yo!

Worlds that take place are Castle of Dreams and Destiny Islands

More on bottom.

* * *

"Has Terra been here?"

She would repetitively ask through the worlds. At least while on her continuous search for Terra. Since departing from the _Land of Departure_ now only a fragment of the world it once was, the master keyblade wielder successfully saved what was left and had Ventus's body locked safely in a room where only she could get to. _At least he's safe…_

Afterwards it slowly felt like everything was falling into a dead end. Aqua looked down at her blue wayfinder through her void helmet disappointment marked on her face. Her star charm hasn't shown any light or anything to hint Terra's where abouts the whole time and it had been already two weeks ... It left her clueless.

_There are so many worlds where he could be…just which one? _She thought letting out a soft yawn through her fingers.

She hadn't been sleeping right since her departure at the Mysterious Tower. She kept having terrible nightmares. Some were about her homeland being swallowed by darkness. Others were of Ventus never waking up or Terra turning into another Xeonhart. Although the nightmares had recently became worse. The other night she had a nightmare about Vanitas and her fighting back at Radiant Garden. Except in her dream she lost horribly. The dream shook her heart so bad she couldn't force herself to go back to sleep that night… _Nor last night…_

_What has happened to me? Am I pushing myself too hard?_ She thought entering yet another grand castle.

"I'm sorry Aqua, but I haven't seen Terra around here since the ball." Cinderella frowned. She was now residing in the Castle of Dreams with her true love. The once abused young lady was now becoming a princess and the happiness made her glow.

"I'll ask around to see if anyone has seen him around the castle. "Said the Prince leaving the two women alone in the empty ballroom. Aqua couldn't help rubbing her left eye as her body began swaying back and forth ever so slowly.

"Aqua, how are you feeling? You don't look so well." Said the future princess full of concern she gently placed her hand on Aqua's bare shoulder. So softly the blue haired beauty could hardly even feel the warmth from her hand and yet her body gave way. "Why not lie down in one of the guest rooms? There are so many."

Aqua shook her head smiling politely as best as she could. "That's okay Cinderella I'm fine really."

"But your face looks so pale… You look like you're going to collapse at any moment."

She looked to the tile on the floor. _Never realized how sleep deprived I've gotten…_

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I took a little nap." Aqua shrugged giving a weak smile.

"Okay." Cinderella smiled raising her hand towards the red carpeted staircase. "This way please."

The moment when Aqua saw the pale blue queen sized bed she couldn't help but jump right on it. She hugged the nearest hand knitted pale blue pillow as she rolled seeing the interior. The whole room was painted pale blueberry blue. From the tile, to the walls and the ceiling all the same color. The only things that differ were the white wooden furniture and matching opened pearl colored curtains. The sun light nicely lit the room giving an almost cozy atmosphere.

The golden blond maiden waved whispering "_pleasant dreams_" closing the door behind her.

The tiresome master pulled out her star charm placing it on a separate pillow beside her. She didn't bother taking off her shoes this time promising it would still be a _short nap_. Her eyelids closed shut finally relaxing to an easy sleep…

.

"_There goes another one!"_

Aqua was looking endlessly at the stars above. She was at Destiny Island, the place of the legendary Paopau fruit that she heard so long ago. The blue eyed girl sat on the cool sandy beach alone gazing at the fired rocks paint the sky then disappear before hitting the ocean_. Wow the stars out here look so beautiful…_ A shooting star soared through the sky disappearing before her very eyes.

"Aqua!"

Hearing her name the young master turned seeing two little locals happily running towards the west side of her. It was Sora and Riku. She waved at them as they ran under the wooden bridge pointing up to the starry sky.

"Look boys a meteor shower!" She looks up above smiling to herself until the sandy dipped footsteps raptly fall to a halt. Aqua hears Sora scream as she see Vanitas holding on to Sora by the collar of his white cotton shirt.

"Let go of him!" Riku yells, beginning to pound his small fists on the intruder's leg. Vanitas didn't even bother noticing as he kicks the silver haired body in the stomach. Riku flies and lands in from of Aqua knocked out cold on the sand.

"How dare you!" She summons her keyblade running frantically towards the dark suited teenager.

Vanitas raises his open gloved hand at her then squeezed it into a first as if he was holding something in his fingertips yet there was _nothing_. Aqua suddenly felt her heart being squished by invisible thorny chains. The pain caused her to stop only three feet away_. My heart… _she tried moving her arm that had her weapon but it only trembled_._

_**Thu-Thump**__. _The density of her body felt five times heavier almost as if gravity was forcing her down. _… I-I can't move!_

Vanitas laughed lowering the fisted arm still holding Sora up while the small brunette struggled to free himself. "Let me go!" the four year old shouted.

"Not a chance. Your heart is what I need."

She screamed out from the top of her lungs only to sound raspy and cracked with worry. "Don't you dare Vanitas!"

"Like you can really _**do**_ anything." He said sarcastically tightening his grip as Sora stared at his frightened reflection from the villain's helm.

"Say goodnight Sora." Violent purple flames covered the entire child turning completely black. The boy immediately stopped struggling as his arms lifelessly dropped to his sides.

Aqua screamed in horror tears continuously fell like a river down her cheeks struggling to lift up her weighed keyblade. The purple flame still consuming its fuel.

"_**No Sora!"**_

* * *

_**See ya next weekend...**_


	7. Lingering Spirit

Hey everybody sorry it took me so long to write but my compy keyboard broke. D:

so its now difficult to type the letter 's' D:

Hope this ones good!

_More on bottom..._

* * *

"_No, Sora!"_

Aqua awakens screaming. Quickly she sits up holding her mouth within her fingers. She hoped nobody heard her as she thought to herself_ what did that dream mean? Was the threat real?_

She quickly snatched her aquamarine charm that lay _innocently_ on the pillow, stuffing it in her pocket as she tumble rolled off the fluffy bed running towards the pale blue door. The young master began to hesitate turning the brightly yellow knob_. _

…_But wasn't Vanitas defeated?_

She sighed in confusion. All the maiden knew was that something bad was going to happen and that she felt it in the depths of her heart. If it was all in her head then at least she could check if Terra was spotted around the islands, but if it _wasn't_…

"It's better to be safe than sorry." She decided bolting out the door and running down the crimson carpeted staircase. Cinderella, the Prince and the royal adviser were there on the bottom level. They were happily talking until the princess took notice of Aqua sprinting past her heading towards the entry way.

"Sorry, something came up!" she shouted before pushing the large wooden door open that led outside.

Aqua heard her name being called in the distance she tried to ignore it hitting the gem on her left arm appearing in the grey colored void armor. She summoned her keyblade Stormfall and threw it into the air transforming into a keyship. Aqua jumped on and hyper speeds off through the Lanes of In-Between heading towards a bright warming light.

_Sora please be okay…_

.

By the time Aqua got there it was already late in the afternoon and the scenery was breath taking. The baby blue sky was blending in with the ever fading orange sun rays. The ocean glittered with tiny shimmering lights covering the gentle white sand. The breeze that swayed the star fruit palm trees was cool along Aqua's pale face. The scenery was perfect for a vacation paradise but it only left the master with her heart growing in weight the more she worried. The maiden arrived on east side of the island closer the wooden shack and the bridge when she heard the strange noise.

_**Wack!**_

She wiped the moist sweat off her forehead before walking along the shore. Clutching her chest through the fabric the young master hesitated for a moment before following the sound. Her footsteps shifting through the sand until she stopped.

_What a relief_.

There were the two boys playing with wooden homemade swords both were determined to test their strength while having a little fun. The loud smack of clacking wood was a noise of them sparing that sounded very promising to keyblade wielder's ears.

_**Thunk**_

"Ouch! That really hurt Riku!" Said Sora rubbing his forehead, pouting. Having to drop flat on his butt on the soft exterior and got bopped on his noggin.

"Then you should start keeping your guard up _all_ the time. "Riku shrugged looking down at his best friend holding out his available hand. "Otherwise you will only keep getting knocked down."

"Oops, I guess I forgot." Sora grins having Riku to smirk however he couldn't help but sigh and rolling his eyes as if saying to him, _'of course you forgot._'

It wasn't until Sora caught Aqua walking their way he jumps back up pointing in her direction. "Hey Riku, look!"

Aqua smiled waving happily. "Hello you two."

"Wow, we weren't sure if we would ever see _you_ again!"

She chuckled at the small brunette boy's enthusiasm. "I came to make to see if both of you were doing alright."

"Of course!" Sora hastily answered.

"Why would you ask? " Questioned the silver haired lad.

"Well… I had bad dream and I wanted to make sure it wasn't true. Luckily, in the end it wasn't."

"Huh, you mean a nightmare?" Sora tilted his head slightly.

"A nightmare can mean anything." Said Riku crossing his arms. "It's just a dream full of things that are supposed to scare you."

The young master nodded in agreement. "Yes and now I know better not let it bother me anymore."

"Oh, I had a crazy dream a few days ago." Sora resting his hands behind his spiky head.

Aqua looked over at the four year old child. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"Not exactly… but I know it was important." Sora places his left hand over his chest. "It had something to do with my heart." He smiled peacefully to himself.

A memory crossed her mind. _"…Your heart is what I need."_

"Sora, do mind if I check on your heart?" said Aqua hiding the hint of cautiousness in her voice. "Just want to see if it's healthy."

He shrugs his petite shoulders, "Uh, sure as long as I don't have to get any shots."

Aqua kneeled at Sora's eye level resting her right hand over his chest barely putting any pressure on the boy's white t shirt. She closed her eyes opening her own heart and mind to feel the boy's inner light. Sora followed her example closing his eyelids letting go of his guard.

A calming aura covered Aqua's senses, focusing a little bit more she imagined sora's heart as a whole circle_. Amazing...His heart is overflowing with pure light. I'm not_ _sure if there's darkness in him at all… _she sighed finally convinced there was nothing to fear.

…_**Aqua…**_

A tiny spark of purple lightning shocked the tips of Aqua's fingers traveling its way up her arm causing goose bumps to surface on her skin. "_Ouch._" she flinched unsuspecting the pain was similar to that as getting zapped by a normal Thunder spell.

Sora's eyes opened in surprise of her reaction. "Are you okay!?"

She retreated her hand, examining her fingers for any blemishes. There was none. "Yea, I think so." she flexed her slightly numb hand thinking to herself.

_For a split second…I felt darkness._

Before she could give much thought Riku tugged on her white sleeve. "Hey Aqua…I think there's something glowing in your pocket."

_What?_

Aqua stands back up reaching into her pocket pulling out the illuminating item. It was her wayfinder. It had a vibrant black glowing aura around each point and it was darkness seeping out of the center of the star. She tossed the charm away as the item was then consumed by the darkness from the inside out turning it into a tiny black orb. The dark sphere remained in the air levitating only few feet above the ground.

Then an eerily familiar laugh echoed the entire island.

_**It can't be… **_

The young master turned toward the two children seriousness was written all over her face. Playtime was clearly _over_. "Sora, Riku! Both of you must go home right now."

"B-But Aqua-"says Sora taking glances at the floating orb then back at the blue maiden.

"Don't worry about me just go!"

"Come on Sora, we need to go get help." Said Riku resting his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked at his friend and nodded running to the wooden boating docks without looking back.

"_Yes run…back to your little home where I will visit __**later**__."_

Aqua turned back to the sphere, summoning Stormfall to her aid. The small black orb expanded then compressed taking form. It was Vanitas but his original dark suit had changed. The original crimson red veins that latched over his torso, gloves, boots and his keyblade were all an oddly mix of silver and white. Even his darken helmet now bared a symbol of what looked like to be X-heart. Though the boy's body was slightly transparent and the cursed wayfinder was sowed on his chest.

"Did you _**miss**_ me?" He said taking two steps forward.

"I thought I got rid of you!" She shouted clutching her keyblade.

"Like you could ever defeat me on your _**own**_…I had to use my final trump card." Vanitas looked below at the gemmed star on his chest tapping it carelessly with his right gloved hand. He then slowly looked up at Aqua through the dark visor. "I'm actually _**disappointed**_ you didn't find out sooner. Some _**master**_ you turned out to be."

"_Shut up!_ I'll end this once and for all." Aqua began rushing toward the lingering spirit.

Vanitas raised Void Gear into the usual offense position as he lowly replies. "Let's see if you can beat_** Fear**_."

* * *

Don't own anything of KH.

Next is a _Battle Scene_ wish me luck!

...

Quote:** _"Fear is the path of the dark side..."_**


	8. Fear

Woo! Finally they battle. :D

Also once again I made too many chapters.

so by the end of this weekend another chapt. will be released...maybe :p

More on bottom.

* * *

**Void Gear** and _Stormfall_ met head on. Both of them clashing, pushing each other's boundaries until finally separating. Vanitas charged first straight toward Aqua, unleashing combo after combo until he stepped back and releasing dark purple flare ball at her. Aqua cartwheeled of the direction of his magic at the same time shooting three blasts of firaga in return.

He vanished into thin air reappearing behind the teenager. "Oh Aqua, still _**slower**_ than ever."

"_Enough!_"

She quickly twirls around counters attacks by the summoning huge sharpened ice crystals below her enemy. Vanitas back flips up in midair teleporting upon the roof of the wooden shack. "_**That's more like it.**_" He levitates holding his keyblade with both hands as he stabs the ground causing a dark circle to ignite around him.

Aqua dodge rolls away waving her keyblade summoning raging storm using the fiery wind around her and as defense and offense flying around Vanitas. Then she released tiny magical orange like orbs around the boy before swiftly backing away. Unknowingly he steps on one of the orbs causing a chain of explosives. The dark apprentice lowly growls growing increasingly impatient raising his keyblade over his head and literally diving into the sand.

_Oh no... _

She thought before ditching her original spot feeling the earth rumble beneath her feet. At the last second Vanitas shot out of the ground similar to that of a bullet. Aqua quickens her pace expanding the distance between them. When she hit an acceptable spot she targeted her rival shooting out a thundaga shot. _Critical hit_!

Vanitas grunts hiding the sting pain, his body suit sizzled out smoke having his skin smelled cooked. "Try and dodge _**this**_." He said aiming the blade at the girl.

"_**Lock on**_" he said as three cubed crystal appear around him quickly energizing and releasing dark matter into his weapon. Then shooting the darkness directly at the maiden. She runs along the edge of the shore dashing away from the beam as it slowly followed her only a few inches until it faded out. Aqua summoned Mega flare combusting a mix of orange and light blue flames in all directions as Vanitas unable to dodge it rolls down on the sand.

"I'm getting tired of your **magic**." He said teleporting directly to Aqua. By pure instinct Aqua lifted her keyblade as Vanitas begins again slashing away except now laughing hysterically having Aqua play defense by blocking his mighty blows. He then sideswipes the master from every angle appearing and disappearing into a puff of black smoke.

His movement caused the young master's eye sight to blur each attack becoming increasingly near impossible to see. Unable to use part of her vision, Aqua inevitably gets hit from her lower back, chest and stomach. Constant pangs of pain shook her body as she struggled cartwheeling away. Without any hesitation Vanitas begins rushing at her once more.

"Shield!" Aqua summons a barrier around her and at the same time healing her wounds a little. Vanitas continued to bash on the barrier laughing loudly already thinking the match was almost as good as done. The walls of the barrier began wearing down giving way little by little to the opposing keyblader. Each bang brought a new crack to it.

_I only got one chance at this..._

Aqua pointed Stormfall at her rival with one last strike her shield shattered. "Stop!" The boy froze in his position. His blade centimeters from her face.

Taking advantage Aqua started attacking the villain teleporting using light. Time began moving forward once more causing Vanitas to dart off to the ground landing with a loud thud. The standing keyblade wielder slouched, breathing heavily enough to be heard. By this time both were battered and torn covered with wounds.

"_Lock on_" whispered Aqua targeting her cursed charm that shown on the boy's chest the tip of Stormfall began radiating light.

"_Prism Rain!" _Several colors of light bursts out of her keyblade looming over him until latching onto his chest as the beams explode.

Vanitas leans against his keyblade for support taking off his dented helmet. Aqua points the tip of Stormfall inches away from the boy's neck trying to keep her weapon still but the blade still trembled from exhaustion. "It's over Vanitas."

"Over..?" said the gasping boy as his transparent body began dissipating darkness. The aquamarine charm became visible to its owner by the second. Vanitas looked up at Aqua, surprised at the culprit.

It wasn't Vanitas at _**all**_. The false apprentice had snow white hair and his eyes were blood red glowing having no pupils. Aqua couldn't help but stare at the creature's face. Large capitalized lettering was deeply carved on the skin of his right cheek. It only had one word. _**FEAR.**_

_An Unversed…? _She thought recognizing the familiar look.

The creature grinned before completely fading out of the possessed wayfinder. The charm fell down on the ground making a little _**plop**_. A dark blob floated above the charm rising up toward the sky but did not dissipate like the usual darkness in fact it just _hovered_.

"…_Not by a long shot."_

The blackened cloud then charged at Aqua completely vanishing into her chest. It was as if thousands of needles were stabbing her heart all at the same time. She clutched her chest gasping for air.

_C-can't breathe_! Darkness covered her vision as her heart throb in pain. From the lack of oxygen her physical body dropped on the warm sandy beach.

* * *

Wasn't sure at first where this story was going to go...now i do!

Heck honestly it was suppose to be short but it became too fun to stop.

Next chapter coming **_soon_**...


	9. Limbo

Whoot another chapt!

Hope its awesome :3

* * *

Hours had past. Aqua was lying flat on her belly shifting her body though the sand feeling the muscles all over her body converse then retract. Leaving her sore and aching for rest.

She groaned _How long have I been out?_

Cupping fistfuls of sand she forced herself to push her upper body to sit up. Her vision was hazy and the environment around blurred. She rubbed the tiny grain from her eyes noticing the sun's absence. Night fall had arrived and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Only the stars above were the only light source helping very little. The ocean waves crashed overlapping each other barely reaching to the heel of Aqua's silver boots.

_What happened? _She thought replaying the events that followed moments ago. Remembering barely surviving Vani-no the imposter attacking her like that…wait was he even gone?

Aqua scanned the beach until she caw the sheen of her aquamarine charm in the exact came spot from which it fell. She stumbled back on her feet slowly walking step by step to the blue wayfinder. Reaching down for her charm as her hand went through it clenching a hand full of sand.

_What?_ She bent down reaching for the gemed star once more only to have her finger go through the item. _No… _A lump in her throat began to swell_. _She bit down her lower lip turning her head slightly away fighting herself from the want to cry.

Thanks to that monster something had caused her charm the one of three that she worked so long ago. The last physical reminder that connected to her beloved friends…gone. Ruined by come freaky unversed that possessed it and who she had to destroy. It wasn't that she _needed_ the star just it didn't feel right without it. Almost like losing another extension or limb of her. She took a deep breath and sighed_. I can always make another…_

"_Aqua!"_

Aqua perked her head up turning around toward the boating docks. She shot up seeing Sora and Riku with five other locals. All were carrying flashlights and home like weapons such as a baseball bat, or a golf club. One of them even carried a crowbar while Sora and Riku were holding their wooden swords.

Aqua waved her hand at the group. "Sora, Riku!"

One of the adults pointed at her direction yelling, "She's over there!"

Aqua began walking toward them smiling. "It's alright, the monster is gone." The group began heading her way she continued, "No need to worry anymore."

Sora was the one to stop in front of the maiden avoiding eye contact. Aqua noticed the struck of shock on the little boy's distraught face. "Aqua."

"Sora its okay I'm fin-"before she could finish Sora bolted passed her. He wasn't the only one, Riku followed. The other adults hasten their pace…all walking right past her too.

They all began forming a little circle a small distance away from her. The group seemed to be focused on something on the sand. "Wait everyone I'm over here." Aqua began walking toward the edge of the circle attempting to tap one of the adult's shoulders.

"Give the poor girl some _space_!" An older gentleman yelled pushing the rest of the group back.

_**Th-Thump**_

_Girl…?_

The group widened enough for Aqua to slip in between. She covered her opened mouth in disbelief. There laying belly flat on the sandy beach was herself still battered from the battle. Completely motionless. Sora and Riku stood on the opposite sides of her.

Aqua couldn't believe what was going on. _I'm…dead?_ _No. No…this can't be true_. She shook her head muttering to herself. "I can't be…not like _this_." There was so much left she had to do. She still needed to find Terra whereabouts and if Ventus were to ever happen to waken… she wouldn't be able to see them again even if she wanted to.

_Ventus…Terra…_

Sora dropped to his knees. "Aqua..."

Riku just stared at her watching the elderly man slowly flip Aqua on her back. "Is she…gone?" he asked.

"No, she's still breathing." He spoke, "but she needs to go to the clinic right away."

"Here put her on this." A woman from the group folded out a simple white sheet putting it beside the girl's body. The three other adults caught on to the idea delicately rolling Aqua over the sheet as they began carrying her toward the docks.

The only ones that stayed behind were Sora, Riku and of course Aqua.

Sora noticed the aquamarine charm lying on the sand untouched few feet from where the young master laid. He picked it up and stared at it frowning. "Aqua's star…"

"Relax Sora. You can give it back to her when she wakes up."

The little brunette looked up to his pal. "Right." He forced a little smile.

"Come on you kids! It's too late to stay here anymore!" Yelled one of the adults waving their flashlight.

Sora and Riku began racing toward the docks.

Aqua just stood lost in her own thoughts as the flashing lights rowed away the island becoming dimmer until it was shrouded in the night's darkness.

_This can't be happening…_

The blue master just sat there holding her knees to her bosom looking over the oceans horizon. The sun was starting to poke itself out. During that time, Aqua couldn't think straight. She didn't know _what_ to think. Never had she experienced _this_ before in her life nor knew anybody who could help her. It was as if they couldn't even hear her at all.

Sun rays beamed at Aqua causing her raise an arm providing shade for her sensitive lapis eyes. Yet the light still managed to touch them. The maiden batted her eyes realizing that her arm was transparent like looking through a glassy reflection. She looked down at the rest of her body which had the same effect.

_What has become of me?_

Though there was one part of her seemed more solid then the rest. A thick piece of string that stuck out of her black and blue halter top from the middle of her stomach. What struck it so odd was the fact the lining was silver grey and incredibly long. _What is this? _She held the string in her hands trying to tug it off her clothing but as Aqua pulled she found it was tougher than expected. Each tug felt like she was ripping off strands of hair from her skin.

So instead she lifted the thick cord to see the end of it but the thick silver strand just kept going. Aqua stood up following the long trail it continued out toward the ocean. _Dead end_. She thought pulling the strand to surprisingly it jerked her right back. She stumbled forward realizing whatever it was on the other side of the string probably would lead her to where she needed to go next_. _

_Like my body… _

The master keyblade wielder took a deep breathe gripping the sleek string with both her hands. "Hope this _works…_" she pulled the strand as hard as she could like clockwork the string tightened pulling Aqua _over_ the ocean.

* * *

**_YES_**, im heading towards that path.

I **_l__ove_** mixing reality stuff into stories makes it informational. :D

Stay tuned for more..._**see you**_ **_next time_.**


End file.
